Coming Home
by britmichelle
Summary: Name explains it all. Andy comes home after being at college. Set in the past, kinda. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

This kinda popped into my head. It's not technically a songfic, but two songs gave me inspiration for this. 'Dancin' Away With My Heart' by Lady Antebellum, and 'It's All Coming Back To Me Now' by Celine Dion.

A/N: For the purpose of this story, Sam and Andy are the same age. They're both 18, and Andy is getting ready to go off to college, while Sam is staying in Toronto to join the academy.

Disclaimer: I do not, unfortunately, own Rookie Blue or any of the characters.

**Coming Home**

_Sam tightened his hold on Andy as the music swelled, swaying back and forth. Andy had her head on his shoulder, and for that moment, it felt like nothing was changing, and Sam tried desperately to hold on to that feeling._

_He heard Andy sniffle, and looked down to see tears running down her cheeks._

_He brushed the curls off her face. _

"_Hey," he whispered, "why the tears?"_

"_Sam, come on. I'm leaving in two days. Everything's changing, and you know-"_

"_You hate change," he finished for her. _

"_Yeah."_

"_Listen, you're going to finish school, and you're going to come back, and we're going to be together. That was the plan, right? Stick with the plan, and everything will be fine, I promise. I will wait for you to get back, I love you."_

"_But-"she started, and Sam cut her off._

"_Andy, please. Please let's just enjoy this moment, and enjoy being together. No serious talk, I just want to be with you, and in the moment."_

_She buried her head in his shoulder again, and nodded. "I love you, too," he heard her whisper._

_Two days later, Sam stood in the driveway of her dad's house, waving and watching as Tommy's car rounded the corner. His rubbed his hands over his face, and then pinched the bridge of his nose, willing himself not to let the tears that were in his eyes to fall. He promised her that he'd wait, and that's exactly what he was going to do._

Andy sighed. It had been four years since she'd been back in Toronto. She'd meant to come back in between semesters, she really had. To be honest, she had wanted to be back in three years, by taking summer courses, but she could barely afford to live with what she had, and she was definitely not asking her dad for help. Not that he'd be able to, anyways. She'd gotten a job in a diner run by an elderly couple that absolutely adored her, and she them. Days during the school year were spent in classes in the mornings, and at the diner in the afternoons. Coming back in the summers had been forgotten, and holidays were spent in her small apartment with her dad, who made the trips to see her. Hopefully, Sam would understand. She stepped off the train, and looked for the familiar face of her dad. She grinned when she saw him, and threw herself into his arms.

Twenty minutes later, they were seated at one of her favorite restaurants.

Andy cleared her throat. "Hey, dad?" she started.

"Hmm?"

"Have you, uh..." she paused, not sure how to start.

"Seen Sam?" Tommy supplied.

"Yea. I mean, how is he?"

"He's good."

Andy cursed to herself. She should have known he wasn't going to make this easy on her.

"Is he, uh, seeing anyone? Or has he…" _gotten married,_ she thought, not being able to bring herself to say those words out loud.

"Nope, as far as I know, not even a date, not since you left."

"Dad, you know I didn't _leave_." She hated that term, considering that's what her mother had done to them. "I went to school, there's a difference."

"I know sweetheart, but you could have come home. If you see him, he's going to want an explanation."

"What division is he in?"

"Division?" Tommy questioned.

"I just thought… is he not a cop? I know he was going to the academy, he only ever wanted to be a cop, I guess I just assumed…" Andy stopped as Tommy chuckled.

"No, no, no. He is, I was just surprised, I guess. He is, he's at 15th."

She should have known. When they first became friends, Sam and Tommy got along great. Considering Sam's dad left when he was young, he looked up to Tommy. She should have known he'd want to be at Tommy's old division.

She nodded, "Do you think I should go see him?"

Tommy just looked at her a minute, then said, "It's up to you. He's waited this long. I think you owe it to him to let him know you're back."

"You didn't tell him I was coming home?"

"Not my place to tell him. As much as I think of Sam like a son, this is between you and him."

Sam shifted in his seat in the cruiser, sighed, and looked at his watch for what felt like the 5th time in 30 minutes. His shift was dragging on for some reason, and he couldn't wait to get back to the barn.

"Dude, you got ants in your pants or something?" Oliver asked around a mouthful of chips.

"_Dude_, we just ate like, an hour ago." Oliver just gave him a crooked grin.

He couldn't help but grin back. He and Oliver had met in the academy, and then ended up as rookies in the same division. They were such a great team, their staff sergeant kept them together as partners once they were cut loose. Two years later, they were still best friends.

"And no, I just have some weird feeling in my gut."

"Maybe it's those sandwiches we ate earlier. They weren't very good," Oliver cracked.

"I don't think so," Sam said. "It's probably nothing."

Thirty minutes later, Oliver pulled into the barn parking lot. As they made their way into the building, Sam went straight for the locker room after dropping off his vest and gun.

"Hey Sammy!" Jerry burst into the locker room, "Someone's at the front desk, asking for you."

"Who is it?"

"I don't know, I didn't ask her name. She's a babe, though. Got a hot date?"

Sam smirked. "Not that I know of."

"Well, if you're not gonna date her, I will."

"Oh yeah? And what's your girlfriend gonna think of that?"

"She won't mind," Jerry laughed.

Sam stopped at the locker room door and laughed too, "Yeah, I bet."

Sam pushed through the door and made his way to the front desk.

He rounded the wall behind the desk, and noticed Noelle was sitting there.

"Hey Sammy."

"Noelle. Jerry said there's someone…" Sam drifted off as the person in question turned around.

"Hi Sam," Andy said quietly.

_Damn, he looked good. His hair was longer, and he was more muscular, but he still looked like she remembered._

Sam just stood there open-mouthed.

_Damn, she looked good. Her hair was longer, and she was a little skinnier, but she still looked like he remembered._

Noelle cleared her throat. "Hey, Sam, I heard Interview 1 is open, "she started.

"Uh, yeah. Thanks." He held out his hand, and Andy nervously took it. She was a little shocked she was getting that. She'd assumed he wouldn't even want to see her.

Sam shut the door to the interview room, and rested his forehead against the door, not turning around.

"Sam-"Andy started.

He spun around, and held up his hand. He walked over to her, and stopped right in front of her.

"You're back. When?"

Andy squinted at her watch, "Um, about two hours ago. My dad picked me up from the train station, and we went to lunch. He told me you worked here, and I came right here."

"He told you? Or you asked?"

"I asked."

"Well, at least you care enough to ask about me."

"Sam-"

"No, Andy. You left. You said you would be back."

"I am back! And I didn't leave! I went to school! Why can't you people get that? I didn't just get up and walk out of your life, Sam. I even considered not going to school, but you stopped me. You made me go."

"Yeah, but I at least thought you'd be back every so often. Not come walking back four years later."

"I couldn't afford to come home, Sam."

"There's this new invention, it's called a phone, Andy. Mine never rang."

She was losing her patience. "Sam, don't be a smartass. And you do realize those things work both ways, right? If I remember correctly, my end never rang either. Don't give me that shit."

They'd gotten closer and closer as they argued, but neither seemed to notice.

"So, what? You expect to come back and be together again? What if I have someone, Andy?"

She almost laughed. "You know what, Sam? I know you're pissed off at me, and I know you're upset, but do not lie to me. We both know there hasn't been anyone else. For either of us. It'd be impossible to even try."

Sam didn't say anything, and neither did Andy, both breathing hard from getting worked up, and staring at each other.

All of a sudden, it was like two magnets. They both moved forward, crushing their lips together, and wrapping their arms around each other. With every touch and every kiss between the two of them, Andy couldn't help but admit everything was coming back to her. The way he kissed her, and the way she felt when he did. The way he nipped her lower lip, and the way his hands cradled her face. Sam lifted her up, and placed her on the table, standing between her legs, never breaking their kiss. Andy gripped his shoulders, and Sam tangled his hands in her hair. They broke apart only when the need for oxygen became too great. He rested his forehead against hers; quiet, as they both sucked in air.

"I missed you so much," she whispered, "More than you'll ever know."

He nodded, "I know. Trust me, I know."

They sat there for another few minutes, giving each other a few small kisses every so often, until Sam pulled back.

"Go to dinner with me?" he asked.

"Of course," she whispered back.

He helped her off the table, and started pulling her towards the door. Before he could open it, she stopped him.

"I'm sorry. So, so, sorry. I should've made more of an effort to come home. I understand if you want some time, or- or- or some space, or whatever you need to-"

"Stop. We definitely have some talking to do, but for right now, I want to take you out to dinner. Do you remember the last thing I said to you before you left?"

"Have fun?" Andy recalled.

Sam chuckled, "Before that. I told you that you were the love of my life, and that I loved you and that I would never stop loving you. I do need some time to get used to you being back in my life, but that's exactly that- I want you in my life."

He pulled her close, and planted a kiss on her lips. He opened the door, only to find Noelle, Oliver, and Jerry on the other side.

"Sammy!" Oliver crowed and Sam sighed. "Who's the lovely lady?"

"Oliver, Noelle, and Jerry, this is Andy. Andy, the three clowns. Now, if you don't mind, we're leaving."

"Wait, that's it? No chit-chat?" called Jerry, as Sam and Andy walked towards the front door.

"Not gonna happen," called Sam over his shoulder. He still heard the three of them protesting as the front door to the station shut behind them. He wrapped an arm around Andy and grinned down at her.

"I don't mind meeting them, if you want to go back in there," Andy said.

"Nope, this is your first day back, and I just so happen to have off tomorrow. I have plans for us," Sam stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh, really?" Andy giggled. "I'm sure my father would love to hear that."

Sam shrugged his shoulders. "I'm sure we can surface to go have dinner with him."

Andy laughed again. "Alright, Casanova, are you taking me to dinner or what?"

Sam smirked, "I guess dinner should be first, right?"

"Right," Andy agreed.

Sam pulled her closer as they started off down the street.

"I'm glad you're back."

"Me, too."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you so so much for all of the alerts, reviews, and favorites! Definitely very surprised at the response I got for this story! I think there's going to be one more chapter. Thanks to **deathwinged, jh126, edge15684, kmart92, Megan, Dd25, smdaniels20, SGShelby, McSwarek-lover656, virginie, allstressedout97, nana-puddin, linda p, ariel133, rbfan624 ** for your reviews!

A/N2: Sorry if you got two notifications for this chapter. Right after I uploaded it, I realized I forgot a few things so I had to take it down and add them.

Enjoy!

Andy yawned as she stumbled into the kitchen the morning, in search of coffee. Grateful to see that some had already been made, she poured herself a cup and took a seat at the kitchen table.

Her mind wandered as she absentmindedly flicked through yesterday's newspaper that was left on the table. She was trying to occupy her mind from the inevitable conversation that was to be had that day. She knew they had to talk, but it didn't mean she wanted to. She also knew that it had the potential to turn into a knockdown, drag out fight: yelling, slamming doors, and the whole nine yards. They were both hot headed... more so Sam than herself, but hot heads just the same. If she was being honest with herself, it was actually one of her favorite things about Sam, his passion. He never did anything halfhearted, always gave 110%, and never backed down from something he believed in. She also secretly loved fighting with him, specifically for the making up afterwards. Not that she would ever tell Sam that, of course. If he knew that, he would start fights on purpose. No siree, she was keeping that little tidbit to herself.

Sam rolled over in bed and flung his hand out, in search of the warm body that was supposed to be there. He looked up, confused when his hand met nothing but cold sheets. He pushed himself up and craned his neck to look in the bathroom.

"Andy?"

Met with silence, he rolled out of bed, pulled on his sweats and padded into the kitchen. He stopped when he got there and saw her at the kitchen table. He couldn't help but think of how beautiful she looked, with her dark hair hanging down her back and wearing nothing but his t-shirt. She had one foot propped on her chair, chin resting on her knee with a cup of coffee and the newspaper in front of her. He knew that today was not going to be fun. He still didn't understand why she hadn't called or visited. Hell, he'd have settled for a damn email every now and then.

"I can feel you watching me, you know," said Andy, without turning around.

He chuckled and moved forward to stand behind her. He put his hands on her shoulders and she tilted her head back. He leaned down and gave her a soft good morning kiss before moving over to the coffee maker. He plopped down across from her, took a sip of his coffee and raised his eyebrow at her.

She raised her eyebrow back. _'Here we go'_, she thought. "What?"

"We gonna do this now, or pretend to put it off for another 6 hours even though we're both thinking about it?"

She tossed the paper on the table in front of her. "Well, you're the one with the questions, so go for it."

'_Oh boy,'_ she thought, as his eyes narrowed.

"How about we start with the no communication thing? No calls? Not even a damn email Andy. What the fuck?"

"First off, I barely had time to talk to my dad for 30 seconds, let alone-"

"Let alone what, Andy? Let alone your boyfriend of 4 years? Let alone the guy you made plans to be with when you came back?"

"Sam-"

"What were you doing that you had no time to pick up a phone, Andy? You have a boyfriend taking up all your time?"

She had originally planned on letting him do all the talking at first, get all his anger out. Now, even though she knew he was just trying to goad her into yelling back, her eyes flashed with anger, and she couldn't help it any longer.

"I'm sorry, what? I can't believe you! A boyfriend? You are all I ever wanted, Sam. I wanted to stay here, and be with you. You pushed me to go to school, Sam. _You_ pushed _me_. So I went. And now you're pissed because I went?"

"No, Andy. I'm pissed because you left without a backwards glance and didn't return for another four years, with not so much as a phone call. You know, after a year, I would've settled for a message from Tommy! He came and went, every time coming back with nothing."

"Why didn't you ever come see me yourself?" she asked him quietly.

"Because I wasn't invited, Andy. I wasn't going to just show up out of nowhere."

"I would've let you in, you know. I would've been happy to see you."

At this, he didn't answer. He unfolded his arms from across his chest and rubbed his face. A tense silence hung in the air for a good 5 minutes before Andy spoke up.

"Sam, what's the real reason you're so pissed?"

"What?"

"We've known each other how long? And you still think you can hide things from me? I know you're not just angry I didn't call."

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. When he finally looked at her again, she was shocked to see his eyes glistening slightly. He hardly ever showed his emotions, so she knew this was something big. Something he had been carrying around for a while.

"I have never felt so alone in my life, then I have when you were gone. I had no one, Andy, no one to confide in. With every different thing that happened, it just got worse and worse. I just… Graduating from the academy, I wanted you to be there _so badly_. I just wanted to look into the crowd and see you. Making it through being a rookie, everything that's happened to me since becoming a copper, I needed someone to talk to. Someone to talk to when things went wrong, when I made a mistake, the first time I shot someone… Jesus, Andy, I have never wanted you home with me more than at that moment."

By now, Andy had tears rolling down her cheeks. She got up, and walked over to stand in front of him. In the years that she had known him, she had never seen him this emotional.

"I needed you, and you weren't here. That is why I am so pissed. Everyone in my life has left me at some point or another: my mom, my dad… You were the one person who wasn't ever supposed to leave me, and I believed in you. I was alone for four years, Andy."

Andy jumped in. "And I will spend the rest of my life making that up to you! I am so sorry, Sam. I am just… so sor-"

"Sorry, I know."

They were both quiet for a few minutes, and Andy looked up when Sam cleared his throat.

"I, uh, need some time by myself. I don't want you to leave," he added hastily when he saw the look on her face. "I just need a hot shower, and a little time to think, okay?"

Andy nodded, and sank back down in her chair. She sat there until she heard the shower come on, and then moved into the living room. She curled up on the couch, and promptly burst into tears.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So sorry it took a week to get this up! I knew where I wanted to go with this chapter, but I just couldn't get it written right, and then once I knew how I wanted it, I, of course, was in the mountains with no cell service and no wifi, but no fear, here we are! Thank you again to everyone to has favorite, alerted, and reviewed this story. It means a lot. **I also want to thank anyone who nominated my other story, ****All This Time****, for a Rookie's Choice Award. I was very, very shocked when I got the email. Thank you so much, and you have no idea how much that means.**

Andy was falling. Falling hard and falling fast. She flailed her arms, hoping for something to grab onto. Her hand hit something solid, but it wasn't enough to stop her. Then, almost as quickly as the falling had started, she stopped. She was still for a few seconds before she opened her eyes. She almost laughed out loud when she saw she was on the floor in front of the cough. She groaned as she pushed herself up into a sitting position. Squinting at the clock on the wall, she was surprised to see it was already a little past 2. She rubbed her face then got up, wandering into the kitchen in search of Sam. When she didn't see him, she ambled down the hall towards the bedroom. Pushing open the bedroom door, she paused when she saw he was curled up on his side, fast asleep. All she wanted to do was lie down next to him, curl into his side, and stay there forever. She started to move forward, and then hesitated. Would he want her there? He was really upset that morning, and understandably so. He did say he didn't want her to leave, so that was a good sign, right?

"I can hear you thinking all the way over there," he said, not opening his eyes and his voice rough with sleep. He lifted the edge of the blanket. "Get over here."

She moved around the side of the bed, and slid in, though she left some distance between them. He covered her with the blanket, wrapped his hand around her waist, and pulled her across the bed against him. She rested her head on his chest, feeling his chest rise and fall with each breath he took. They laid there a few minutes in comfortable silence.

"I'm sorry," she finally whispered, not lifting her head from his chest.

"Andy, it's okay-"

"No, please, let me finish. It's not okay. I was selfish by not coming home, or calling, or anything else. I never even thought that I was leaving you alone, to face things by yourself. I know how you feel about that, and I know how much it hurt you, and-"

He cut her off before she could continue. "Andy, it IS okay. I've had enough time to do some thinking, and I've realized that you going off to school was something you needed to do. I never tried calling, or coming to visit either. At the time, I didn't want to be that pathetic guy who shows up on your doorstep. I could have prevented this if I had just swallowed my pride and grown a pair. So-"

He stopped as Andy started giggling. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"I'm sorry. Grow a pair? You should know by now that that makes me laugh. I'm sorry," she laughed, "continue."

"As I was saying," he stopped and gave Andy a mock glare, "I understand this isn't just one person's fault. There are things both of us should have done that we didn't, and we need to get past them because I don't know about you but," he paused and pulled her closer, "I kinda like this whole waking up with you in my bed thing, and if it's okay with you, I would like to enjoy it every morning for a long time."

Andy stilled. "Every morning?"

Sam smiled. "I know you just got back yesterday, but it's not like we just met and 4 years ago we were talking about moving in together eventually…"

'Shit,' he thought. "Andy, I… if you don't want to, that's fine, it was just a suggestion…"

Andy smiled, lifted her head to kiss him, effectively cutting him off. "Yes."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Andy echoed.

He smiled at her, and dipped his head to seal his lips against hers. He couldn't help but think that for the first time in 4 years, everything felt right. After a few minutes of a lazy make out session, Andy pulled back.

"We've got dinner with my dad in a bit, so as much as I would love to continue this, I really don't want to be late."

She rolled out of bed and started searching through her bag for a pair of jeans.

Sam groaned. "Come on, just come back here, just for a few minutes," he coaxed.

"Nope, plus the faster we get through dinner," she paused as she pulled a shirt over her head, "the faster we can get my stuff moved in."

Andy laughed as Sam was up and out of bed in 10 seconds flat.

Later that evening, they were lying in bed curled in each other's arms. Andy's head was tucked against his chest, his fingers dancing up and down her arm. A familiar memory played through Sam's head as they laid there.

_Andy swung their conjoined hands animatedly between them as they walked down the street, chatting continuously as Sam listened. A smile played over his lips, as he stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. Andy didn't realize it and she was jerked around to face Sam._

"_Sam. Why'd you stop?"_

"_Because I realized something."_

"_Care to enlighten me?"_

"_It just hit me. Walking down the street with you, being completely normal… this is what I love. I love doing simple things like this, I love every moment I spend with you, I love __you__. I don't care if this scares you, but I want you to know… I'm gonna marry you, Andy McNally." _

_Andy moved her mouth but no words came out. No one had ever said anything like that to her before._

"_Are you…" she paused, and wet her lips before continuing. "Are you asking me… now?"_

_Sam chuckled. "Not right now, but I will eventually."_

"_Why are you telling me this? Proposals are supposed to be surprises," she said indignantly._

"_I really don't know. It just… felt right. I'm sorry if I scared you…" Sam trailed off, and started walking again. _

_Andy ran the few steps to catch up to him, and slipped her small hand into his big one._

"_I'll say yes, you know."_

_Sam stopped again and stared at her._

"_The day you do ask me to marry you? I will say yes."_

_They grinned at each other, and set off down the sidewalk again, Andy chattering on like nothing had ever happened._

"Hey, " he whispered.

"Hmm?"

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Staying here, with you. Why?"

"Because, I thought we'd go pick out a ring."

Andy sat up, narrowly missing bumping her head against Sam's chin.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"You heard me. I told you I'd propose one day, and you told me you'd say yes."

"I remember," Andy said fondly. "But, if I remember correctly, I also told you that proposals were supposed to be a surprise."

"I said we were picking out a ring. That doesn't mean you're getting a proposal tomorrow."

"But now I know it's coming!"

"Andy."

"Sam."

"Ring picking tomorrow, or no? keep in mind before you answer that if you say no, I'm gonna take Oliver with me, and who knows, you may end up with a Ring Pop."

Andy laughed and lay back down, stretching out on top of Sam.

"Okay, okay. We can go tomorrow."

Sam smiled at her, and pulled her tighter. They were quiet for a few minutes, and Sam was on the verge of sleep when Andy spoke again.

"Just so you know, I would marry you if all I had was a piece of string tied around my finger."

"Me too."

A/N2: I left this kind of open-ended, because there's no doubt in my mind that I could add more chapters. I have a few ideas for some other quick one-shots that I need to get written down, and then after that, if I'm still feeling this story I'll write more chapters, but as of right now, it WILL be marked Complete. Again, thank you to everyone who alerted, favorite, and reviewed this story, and a huge, gigantic, humongous thanks to anyone who nominated my other story All This Time for a Rookie's Choice Award. THANK YOU.


End file.
